


Radscott crossover collection

by BarryBucks



Category: A Young Doctor's Notebook, Alice Through the Looking Glass, British Actor RPF, Jimmy's Hall, Now You See Me (Movies), SPECTRE (2015), Sherlock (TV), The Woman in Black (2012), Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Fanart, M/M, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryBucks/pseuds/BarryBucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew Scott's and Daniel Radcliffe's characters in different combinations</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roderick Turpin/Arthur Kipps

  
  
[Tumblr post](http://barrybucks.tumblr.com/post/141945359756/barrys-art-roderick-turpin-victor)  



	2. Max Denbigh/Walter

  
[Tumblr post](http://barrybucks.tumblr.com/post/142029757911)  



	3. Addison Bennet/Micha

  
  
_Who are you, my hallucination?_  
[ **Tumblr post** ](http://barrybucks.tumblr.com/post/142475176331/barrys-art-who-are-you-my-hallucination)  



	4. dark!Father Seamus / Arthur Kipps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy’s Hall x The Woman in Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur’s сondemned to death for serial murders of children and even though he’s innocent there’re too much evidence against him

  
[Tumblr post](http://barrybucks.tumblr.com/post/142704480951/barrys-art-jimmys-hall-darkfather)  



	5. Max Denbigh/Walter - 2

  
  
[ tumblr post ](https://barrybucks.tumblr.com/post/143390480036/barrys-art-max-denbigh-spectre-x-walter)  



	6. Moriarty/Walter (NYSM2)

  
  
[Tumblr post](https://barrybucks.tumblr.com/post/143472111586/barrys-art-moriarty-sherlock-bbc-and-walter)   



End file.
